Extraño
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Esto que se me ocurrió es como su nombre.. Extraño. "Se detuvo un momento al sentir la brisa fría contra su cara y dejó escapar un susurro." In my arms Forever you’ll be a Strange


**_Extraño._**

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, los libros perfectamente acomodados en los estantes, las sábanas de la cama estaban completamente lisas mientras que en ella se podía apreciar a aquel conejo rosa que siempre le acompañaba.

No muy lejos en el escritorio estaba su dueño con papel y lápiz en mano haciendo y deshaciendo, escribía y volvía a escribir pero nada terminaba por satisfacerle todas las palabras que se le ocurrían no llegaban tan siquiera acercarse a lo que realmente sentía.

A unos cuantos pasos apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba él, llevaba una camisa de seda blanca con los primeros botones sueltos, un cigarro en los labios y una cerveza en la mano. Dejó que el humo saliera entre sus labios para luego darle un largo trago al alcohol.

Se detuvo unos segundos olvidando lo que hacía para girarse de forma inesperada haciendo que varias hojas quedaran regadas en el suelo.

-Que desordenado eres- camino por la estancia dejando la cerveza en una mesa cercana.  
-Hola extraño- ese era el saludo que tenía para esa persona en particular. Le miró llegar a su lado.  
-¿Qué es esto?- tomó una de las hojas que estaban esparcidas aun en el suelo.  
-Solo una canción- ladeó el rostro mientras el otro se perdía entre lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

_Strange_

_in your perfect world_

_Strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

-No parece solo una canción- desvió su atención de lo que tenía enfrente para dirigirla al cantante.  
-Pero eso es…- sus miradas chocaron, azul contra dorado- Solo una canción- se alejó para llegar a la cama y tomar a su peluche en brazos. El escritor le siguió con la mirada más no se movió de donde se encontraba y dejó la hoja a un lado-¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-Sabes porque estoy aquí.  
-No, realmente no lo sé.  
-Lo sabes perfectamente pero si has decidido comenzar a engañarte, eso no es de mi incumbencia- se giro y tomó una hoja del suelo encontrándose con algo diferente.

_Push me_

_Into your fantasy_

_What's making you happy_

_It's making me sadder_

-No lo hago- abrazó fuerte al peluche mordisqueando una de sus orejas sentándose a orillas de la cama.  
-Sabes que esto debe terminar- dejó el papel a un lado y se giró para encontrarse con ese mar de azul profundo que tanto le gustaba.  
-Eso lo sé, no tienes porque repetirlo- esquivó la mirada perdiéndose en algún punto en el suelo.  
-Las excusas se están acabando.  
-Es a ti a quien se le acaban, yo no tengo que inventarlas.  
-No podemos seguir mintiendo.  
-¿Y quien dice que yo lo hago?  
-No lo haces.  
-Que contradicción.  
-Ryuichi- susurró acercándose lentamente.  
-¿Qué sucede extraño?- una vez más sus miradas se encontraron pero algo había cambiado ya no había rastro de esa dulzura ni inocencia inventada, el menor sintió la sangre helar por segundos y utilizó una frialdad fingida como escudo.  
-Nada- caminó hasta la mesa donde había dejado olvidada su cerveza y le dio otro trago sin importar que estuviera caliente.  
-Entonces…- su mirada quedo fija en la espalda ajena- Ya sabes dónde está la salida- Eso era lo mejor para todos, se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse, ese juego peligroso que habían comenzado varios meses atrás debía llegar a su fin.

El rubio escritor tomaba sus pertenencias y se desplazaba por toda la estancia arrastrando los pies como si no quisiera salir de ella- Yuki- susurró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido le escuchase. El menor se quedo a mitad de la habitación esperando por el cantante más al no obtener respuesta alguna se giró para verle.

El oji-azul corrió a su lado atrapándolo en un abrazo posesivo, lo rodeo por la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

-Debo irme- susurró en su oído.  
-Lo sé- se alzó en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios del rubio y llamarle por su nombre de pila contra ellos- Vete.

Se separaron lentamente, sabían que ese sería su último momento en aquella situación así que lo alargarían el tiempo que fuese necesario. Ambos salieron de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás y tomaron caminos diferentes, esos caminos que les separaban y los convertían en verdaderos extraños.

Se detuvo un momento al sentir la brisa fría contra su cara y dejó escapar un susurro.

_In my arms_

_Forever you'll be a_

_Strange_

_

* * *

_

La canción que está en cursiva es Strange de Tokio Hotel feat Kerli (creo..) y pertenece al Soundtrack de Alice in Wonderland, pero claro fue modificada para mi propio uso.


End file.
